Taken Away
by PSYCOAddict15
Summary: well i really hated that haku and chihiro never saw each other again... so i MADE MY OWN ENDING! well, it's not an ending. it's a whole other sequal. and yes, there is a little romance between chihiro and the amazing dragon/guy haku
1. CH 1: Always a Sad Goodbye Chihiro's POV

**CHAPTER 1: Always a Sad Goodbye**

I laughed as Haku flew higher and higher into the clouds. "Haku, how far up do you plan to fly?" I said.

He coughed a laugh and glanced at me with a playfully wicked look in his steal green eyes. He flew even faster and higher. I laughed and held on to his horns hard as I could. We were so high up! It could easily be the highest we've ever flown together.

The moisture from the clouds was gathering on my forehead, so I wiped it with the back of my hand. But my watch caught my attention.

I sighed. "I have to go home soon."

I expected him to start heading for the tunnel leading back to my world, but he didn't change direction.

"Haku."

Still no change.

"Haku?"

He closed his eyes and made a sad sound the back of his throat. Unwillingly, he turned to the left and started flying downward.

"I know. It feels like I just got here, doesn't it? ...I'm sorry."

Haku shook his big dragon head and half-smiled at me, but I could tell he missed me as much as I missed him.

"I can quit my after school soccer team. They have enough players to get along without me, and I'm really not that good anyway. That way, we'll have-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Haku started changing and I started free falling.

"Haku!"

"I'm right here Chihiro," he yelled over the rush of the wind.

I turned around and Haku grabbed my hands.

"Chihiro, you don't have to make sacrifices for me. Look at me!" he yelled for I had looked away. "I want to help you, be there for you. Not make you have to compromise for me, do you understand?

I studied his features, and he was serious. I nodded and said, "Yes Haku. But know its not a sacrifice. I _want_ to be here. I _want_ to be with you. It's not a burden. Ever since I first came back, I've had a need for this place."

"But you can't spend your life with _spirits_ Chihiro. You'll be one yourself in such a shorter amount of time than you think. You have to _live_ your life."

"I'm living it," I said, with no better defense than to deny it.

He sighed. "Not really."

I squeezed his hand and looked him softly in the eye. "If I didn't come back, I would be sulking in my room wondering what could possibly be happening to you and everyone here. It'd be _torture_. I'm _happy_ here. Happy with you. Believe that."

But he was shaking his head before I was done. He said nothing, but we both knew what the other thought.

I tried to lighten the mood. "Now do you mind dragon-ing it up? I feel like I'm going to lose my lunch."

He smiled (though his face was still a little tense) and in a split second, he was that white and blue-green dragon I loved so much.

We flew back to the tunnel and when we reached the boundary creek, I hesitated.

He smiled a sad, half-smile. "Remember not to look back."

I took a long look at him, trying to imprint his face on my mind. Then I nodded. "Okay," I said. I wondered if he heard the sadness in my voice as much as I did.

Before he had a chance to reply, I ran off onto the path and inside the tunnel.

I flew through the ballroom connecting the worlds and out the other tunnel leading to my world. Once out, I paused to catch my breath, bracing my arms on my knees. This was the only way I could leave there now. Running as fast as possible. If I merely walked, I would be too tempted to look back.

I climbed up the huge hill leading to my house and came up from my backyard.

My mom met me at the sliding glass door.

"Chihiro," she said, shaking her head playfully, "where _do_ you disappear to?"

"A magic spirit world," I said, shrugging (just to make an inside joke). We both giggled and she gestured to the kitchen table inside.

"Dinner's waiting."

I walked inside and grabbed my bowl. Without pausing, I went straight up the stairs and into my room.

I stared out my window as I ate, wondering what Haku was doing.

_PSYCOchick: okay first off, **this story will change POV every chapter or so.** next chapter will be from Haku's POV_

_Haku: my side of the story is a lot more gruesome though._

_PSYCOchick: don't give anything away Haku! _

_Haku: *smiles*_

_PSYCOchick: keep in mind this is just the beginning it gets **WAY** more epic than this. also know this is a few years later and yes there is a little romance between Haku an Chihiro ^_^_

_Haku and Chihiro: *blush*_

_PSYCOchick:*smiles hugely*_

_like every fanfic writer, I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY AT ALL JUST MY FANFIC IDEAS! i look forward to hearing from you guys, any comments, advice, or corrections i would luv to hear. THANKS FOR READING! (LOTS OF EXCLAMATION POINTS!)_


	2. CH 2: Regrets and Apologies Haku's POV

**Chapter 2**

I watched as Chihiro ran down the trail and into the tunnel. I smiled. She ran just the same she did when she was only a child. Her arms half-curled, her hands rocking back and forth, and her feet tripping over every uneven surface. . . it was entertaining to watch her run.

Only now, she was 14. Her little yellow shoes were dirty, worn white tennis shoes. She wore jean shorts instead of her long pink ones, and she grew into the large green shirt a bit. Her hair grew out, but she still put it up in her ponytail and her bangs framed her face. Yet despite all the changes, she was still very childish. She was still the little Chihiro she was four years ago.

I smiled again. It was alway such a pleasure watching her grow up. She was like my little sister, and I loved her as one.

But I worried about her.

She spent her hours after school _here_, when she should be with other friends. _Human_ friends. Doing _human _things. Not to mention she could get seriously complicated for her if someone finds out she's suddenly disappeared from her world.

Or worse. She could get trapped here again. I don't have any idea how I would get her back again if she did. All it would take was for the sun to set early and she'd be stuck here. I felt sick just at the thought.

But. . . half of me wanted just that, wanted Chihiro to stay here with me forever. I felt both the worst panic and happiest hope in the same thought.

I hit my head with the heel of my palm. _The only thing that matters is what's best for Chihiro_, I told myself. I have an eternity, and Chihiro. . . doesn't. She would move on.

And I would never see her again.

I put both my palms on my forehead and willed myself to get a hold on my emotions.

I tore myself away from the tunnel. I turned my back and tried to remember what I was doing before she came. I clenched my fist and held it in front of me. Tapping into my power, I opened it with a flex of my hand and the list of names appeared above my palm. I snatched it before the wind could carry it away.

When I first lost my way home, I. . . took a bad path to say the least. Then Yubaba tricked me into becoming her apprentice, and I was so desperate I would do anything, take advantage of anyone, at the slightest chance of getting back home. I felt myself changing for the worse, and I lost sight of my real self. Only seeing Chihiro brought me back, in the end.

The names on the list were people I was unjust toward during that time. People who at least deserved an apology.

I was about halfway through the list, at the name Rokuto Tsusui. I remembered him. He was a dragon expert, so to speak. I raided his house for any and all information regarding if my dragon form had anything to do with why I couldn't get back home. I ruined his studies, his home, and his family.

Shame burned through me. It was hard facing the ones before him, but I would be especially difficult considering the situation, and didn't know if he could forgive me.

I took a deep breath. _I'll never know if I never try to apologize_, I thought. I exhaled a big gust of air, trying not to sound like a whiny kid. I clamped the list in my fist again, and it disappeared as I opened it slowly.

I pulled in another big breath through my nose, and started running. My feet flew over the cobblestones as if I was already flying. The streets were dead, due to it being daytime, and I had the whole place to myself. My hair whipped back and I leaned forward into the wind with a half-smile.

Silver scales covered my skin and my whole form changed. Within two seconds, I was a dragon. I shot into the sky like a rocket.

Being a dragon was my "normal" form. Not that I didn't like being a person; I did. It's just that, as the spirit of the Kohaku River, I was a dragon. I was always a dragon. I chose to take on my human form out of necessity or just personal preference that given day.

But the flying. . . that beat out most other perks my human body could give me. The rush, the sense of freedom of it. . . then I remembered where I was going, or supposed to be going. I was heading the opposite direction of the man's house. I stopped like I ran into a brick wall, my body curling around me as I struggled to change direction swifter than I should have. I took off north and rehearsed my apology in my head the whole way there.

_PSYCO: it's not gruesome yet Haku. you got a few chapters to go before that ^_^ *thinks-and **why** am i so happy about that?*_

_Haku: thanks for the comfort. . . _

_Chihiro: *grabs Haku's arm*_

_Haku: smiles_

_PSYCO: okay disclaimer time! **PSYCOchick15 OWNS ONLY HER OWN FANFIC IDEAS NO REAL SPIRITED AWAY MERCHANDISE N STUPH!**_

_TO **AMUROSECROSS** AND **SPOILEDHALFBREED** HEEGO I KNO U GUYS 'VE BEEN WAITIN FOR THIS SORRY IT TOO SO LONG. _

_any questions comments suggestions or corrections feel free to review on or not whatever k thankz bye!_


	3. CH 3: Birthday Chihiro's POV

**Chapter 3: Birthday-The Most Beautiful Present**

I have to say, I could've been woken up a little. . . quieter. Calmer. But no, I had to have the living hell scared out of me.

"Chihiro!" my dad yelled as he burst in the door with a cake in his hands. I yelped and shot straight up in bed, clutching the covers to my chest.

"Happy Birthday, my little fourteen-year-old!" he went on.

My mom was right behind him, laughing with a package of frosting in her hands. She sat on my bed and squirted light purple frosting on my nose. My dad started laughing too and I joined in.

I re-positioned myself in bed and wiped the frosting off my nose with my had. Then my dad set the cake, candles lit, on my lap.

"Oh wow, thanks dad!" I said as I hugged him; he grabbed a chair from my desk to sit in. I reached over the small round cake to hug my mom.

She sighed. "Wow, fourteen. Our little girl has grown up."

"Mom, you say that every year," I said, rolling my eyes.

She looked sheepish and my dad chuckled at her. "Just blow out the candles," she said. She tried to get me with the frosting again, but I dodged it and snatched it from her hands.

"Ha," I said and set it on my bedside table (having full intention to save it for later).

"All right Chihiro, blow out your candles before they melt," my dad said.

"Okay," I said and closed my eyes to think about my wish. Of course, I already knew what it was. I concentrated on it, wishing with all the strength I had in me. I squinted my eyes harder for a split second, then opened them wide. I sucked in a breath, wished again, and blew all the candles out at the same time.

My parents both clapped and my mom hugged me around the shoulders. "Oh I'm so proud of you Chihiro!" she said.

My dad chuckled. "Yeah, she made it through fourteen whole years." He let out a low whistle. "I never thought she'd make it."

"Shut up dad," I said with a playful voice. I grabbed one of the small pillows from behind me and threw it straight in his face.

He hit it away with his hand, but lost his balance and nearly fell out of his chair. Me and my mom laughed until our sides hurt. Dad's face got red and he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Okay, let's stop laughing at my expense and go downstairs to cut the cake?" he said, more demanding than asking.

We giggled again, but I threw off my covers and jumped out of bed with the cake in my hands. "I call first piece," I said and started for the kitchen.

The rest of the morning was pretty normal, for a Birthday that is. We ate cake for breakfast, opened presents, watched a scary movie., and stayed in my pajama's _all day._ I called all my old friends, and after things calmed down, I messed with my gifts a little.

But no matter what I did, I still desperately wanted to go see Haku. I sighed and got dressed. I wore cuffed jean shorts and his favorite shirt: my green, single striped tee. I looked in the mirror and smiled to myself. With the shirt on, I looked a lot like I did four years ago. Same hair style, same overall appearance. And I looked a little better suited for Haku, too. I always thought and felt that I was too young for him. Now I was taller and more mature-looking. I grinned again. And ran downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going for a special Birthday hike," I said without stopping.

"Would you like us to come?" Mom asked.

"No,.thanks though. I'll be back in a while."

"Okay hon, have fun!" she yelled after me as I ran out the back door.

I was so excited I ran almost all the way to the tunnel. I was going to see Haku! I always felt at my happiest when I knew this. I always felt like I could fly.

As I ran through the tunnel, I imagined Haku. I tried to remember his face exactly, to imagine how he would smile when he saw me.

Then my heart pounded slightly harder than it already was. I stopped in my tracks to catch my breath. I felt my cheek and it was warm. I'd bet it was red too. I was right near the edge of the meadow. I started to run again, and I could feel my cheeks blush deeper. I crossed the creek bed and got to the top where I saw Haku. He was laying down far to my right, staring up at the clouds. Waiting for me.

I smiled again and yelled "Haku!" I waved my hand over my head.

He sat up and looked at me with surprise. "Chihiro!" he yelled back. He jumped up and started running toward me.

I ran toward him too. When we met we ran right into a hug. I flung my hands around his waist and he wrapped his around my shoulders. As we hugged, one of his hands moved to press the back of my head to the inside of his collarbone.

"Happy Birthday," he said into my ear and squeezed me a little tighter. I squeezed him back in response before we let each other go.

His hands slid from my back onto my shoulders. "I have something for you," he said with a wink. He reached into his shirt.

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything," I said reflexively (although I was glad and excited he did).

"Nonsense," he said and pulled out a little box. It was small and heavy enough that it sit on his palm without the wind knocking it over It wasn't fancy; it was just a little pale box with a pull-off lid and a small bow tied onto the top.

But it was very pretty. It was something you put on a shelf in plain sight so someone would see it.

Haku smiled sheepishly. "It's not much, but I thought you'd like it."

"Nonsense," I repeated. I took the box curiously. I pinched the lid between my thumb and my pointer finger. I took a deep breath, and slowly lifted the lid.

My smile vanished from my face, and surprise took it's place.

It was a silver necklace. The chain was thin and fragile, and the small charm was shaped like a heart. The design on the heart had swirling lines intricately weaving around each other framing the gem in the center.

The gem was a light gray. It was so. . . pretty.

"Do you like it?" Haku said. I couldn't take my eyes off the necklace to see his expression.

I gently lifted it from the box and held it up to the light. A smile spread across my face. "I love it, Haku. . . I love it."

Haku smiled wide and I stared at his face. His eyes shone with. . . a happy light. I could only stare.

I managed to mumble, "Thank you, Haku. Thank you. . . so much."

"Should I help you put it on?" he asked.

I nodded eagerly. He lightly grabbed the necklace and I turned around and lifted up my hair. His arms lowered around me and my cheeks got slightly red again. (Jeeze, I'm blushing like crazy today.)

Haku swiftly fastened the clasp and turned me around to see. It rested just at the base of my throat.

"How does it look?" I asked nervously.

"Perfect," he said and looked me in the eyes.

I prayed my cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

"Come on," he said and held out his hand. By the sly look on his face, I could tell we were going to go flying.

I took Haku's hand eagerly, and tried not to think about how hard it would be to say goodbye.

_ PSYCO: well it's finally here. the third chapter. i wrote ALL of this within an hour and a half of major inspiration. MY WRITER'S BLOCK MAY FINALLY BE OVER! hope you liked it and **thanks for sticking with me!** _

_Haku: *smiles* took long enough_

_PSYCO: *blushes* *blames chihiro* chihiro, you've got me doing it too!_

_Chihiro: sorry ^_^ *isn't sorry*_

_PSYCO: *sigh* OKAY SO IMPORTANT! - **i made a thank you** to all who previously read my story and have been waiting for my next chapter for maybe even months. i apologize. it's a whole other story and it's labled **Taken Away THANK YOU TO READERS! **with like three exclam.s._

_DA-DA-DA-DAAAA! DIS CLAI MER! lol I OWNS NOTHINGS OFS SPRITED AWAYS SOS yea... _

_ThAnKs FoR rEaDiNg!_


	4. CH 4: Silver Lining? Haku's POV

**Chapter 4: Silver Lining?**

There was a lot on my plate. Or, it felt like there was, at least.

I lie on my back, hands behind head. I stared up at the sky, and watched the clouds glide across it. I watched them intently, as if they could help solve my problems. Like the answers would appear on one of them and I would know what to do.

Of course, I knew it wouldn't be that easy. Between my worries of the people on my "apology list" and my worries for Chihiro, finding any answers at all seemed like trying to pull water from thin air. (For a normal person, that is; this _is_ the Spirit world, so I could technically pull anything from thin air.) It felt like a futile situation.

I felt like I was a first grader backed into a corner by two giant bullies. The thought make me sigh aloud. I hated feeling weak. I hated feeling like I couldn't do anything, and feeling like I shouldn't even try.

I hit the back of my head on the ground in frustration. I tried to make myself see reason, to see the silver lining in the clouds and read it like a page of a book. When no answer appeared, I gave in.

I sat up slowly. I knew what my problem was, actually. What seemed like a difficult problem was actually a simple one. I was discouraged and worried all because. . . because I didn't want to face Rokuto Tsusui.

What I did to him and (indirectly) his family was something that was going to be hard to forgive. I knew all I could do was apologize, of course, but I wished I could reverse it. I wanted a second chance. I wanted to him to know I had changed.

I stood upon realizing this. I wanted him (and everyone else, for that matter) to know I wasn't the same person I was before. And I _was_ different.

I had met Chihiro. She changed me, thoroughly and completely.

I smiled to myself and laughed once. I was so different now. He would notice the difference in me as soon as he opened the door. Why did I need to prove myself any further?

Eager now, I took off west. When I came to the bridge of the bath house, I jumped off the edge. I changed into my dragon form, scaled flying from me as I morphed. Though I had no idea what I would say, I flew quickly. The closer I got, the more confident I became.

By the time I had gotten to his remote cabin, I had convinced myself to try and become friends with him. But when I got there, my impression of what he was had changed.

The island he lived on had become over grown with trees and wild weeds. The cabin itself was now decrepit, vines running up, down, and through it.

_Is he even still here?_ I thought. My confidence vanished.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It made a hollow, rotten sound. I put my head close to the door and listened for any sign of life.

After a moment, I heard footsteps inside and stepped back from the door.

It opened slowly, sluggishly, and I saw Rokuto for the first time in almost a decade.

He was pale, and his back hunched over in depression. His eyes looked dead, and his face ragged. He was a completely different person. A guilty lump rose in my throat.

"Hello," he said in a dull monotone.

"Hi, Rokuto?" I said.

"Yes," he replied. "What can I do for yo-," he cut off and his eye's widened in recognition.

I nodded at him. "Yes, it's me."

"Why. . . how. . . ?" Rokuto was at a loss for words.

"I know it's hard to believe, but I've come here to. . . apologize. I know that what I did to your family truly traumatized you, and I want you to know that I. . .," I swallowed, "I'm. . . deeply sorry."

Rokuto just stared in shock.

"I will account for my action. Whatever price you might demand, I'll pay it."

He still didn't move.

"Roku-," I started to say. But he cut me off.

"You! You're that one who came looking for the information!"

"At the time, I didn't know what I was looking for. I was going through a bad time and-," I was cut off again, but this time, by a blow to the face.

He had punched my jaw with a force of a ton of lead. I fell to the ground, completely mystified.

I had never thought he would hit me. Not that I didn't deserve it, but I didn't think he would be this angry.

I lie on the ground, not quite able to move. Rokuto loomed over me.

"You. . . you'll never see the light of day again!" he said and raised his fist again.

"No, wait, Rokuto-," I managed to say. But then it all went black.

_PSYCO: I always give my characters a hard time XD. But for real, he's in trouble. But what's gonna happen to him? _

_Oh, ooooh ho ho now I'm eager to write! _

_Yea, I know this wasn't my best chapter. It was very off. I had been struggleing with this for months and I still couldn't get it out right. _

_And from now on it'll mostly be Chihiro's POV. Haku will be. . . lets just say, tied up, for a while. * hint, hint* * wink, wink* * nudge, nudge* _

_Now the apology._

_Okay, I know I have a lot of explaining to do. __**I'm so, so, SOOOO sry I havn't been writing lately. **__I have very little time to do so nowadays. I have stuff everyday after school, A+ tutoring, __foreign languages to study and oral reports due! 0.o HELP MEEEEE!_

_Haku: Why do I have to be the one to go through the bad stuff?_

_PSYCO: because you're the love interest, thats why! Not that I dont' totally luv you, but thats just how fanfiction goes, my friend._

_Haku: * sigh* _

_Chihiro: Don't worry, it's just a fanfiction, Haku :)_

_PSYCO: you're DARN RIGHT ITS A FANFICTION!_

_Okay, so I KNOW I've been getting new readers, and I want to thank them. Hell, I wanna thank ALL my readers! It really means a lot that you guys like to read my stuff! I want to thank you personally, so if ur new, please tell me in reviews!_

_Plus I want to put u on my list of SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME fans :D _

_yes I have one of those... STOP JUDGING! 0.o _

_heh... they dont call me PSYCO for nuthin!_

_anyway, that's it :) PEACE AND COOKIE _( : : )

_oops, I forgot the disclaimer... NO I didn't!_


	5. CH 5: Missing Chihiro's POV

**Chapter 5: Missing**

I pulled my hair into it's usual ponytail as I sat on my windowsill, still in my pj's. Though I'd just woken up, I was already wondering when would be a good time to see Haku again.

I reached behind me and grabbed the necklace Haku gave me two days ago. I opened the lid and stared at the locket, running my finger over the stone embedded into the silver. I pulled my knees up onto the sill and hugged them.

"Haku. . .," I mumbled. His face flashed through my mind and I smiled slightly. I decided that I would go see him soon, after I ate and showered.

I ran downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. More eager than I thought to see Haku, I choked it down and jumped in the shower.

**INDECENT TRANSITION!**

As I got out of the bathroom, fastening the towel under my arm, my mom met me.

"Oh, you're up early. Awake and showered by ten AM on the Sunday after your birthday?"

"Yeah, I guess. I wanted to go hiking again today," I said and wrung out my hair in a towel. I headed into my room to change, but my mom followed.

"Chihiro," she began and closed the door.

Uh oh, what did I do? "Yeah, mom?" I said innocently.

"Why are you so eager to go hiking all the time?"

Crap. "Well," I hesitated, and messed with my towel awkwardly. My voice rose in pitch as I said, "Uh, I just find it a lot of fun. Its calming and quiet, but its really active and there's always somewhere else to go and other things to mess around with, you know?"

It was obvious I was lying.

She could tell.

"And sometimes I meet some other kids from school there," I threw in. A total lie. "Sometimes we hang out at the creek or. . ." An idea hit me. "Sometimes even at that old abandoned theme park, remember?"

"Really?" she said, eyes narrowing a little. "That's kind of far from here."

"Not really." I spoke with more confidence now that I wasn't lying. "Its just down the big hill and a ten minute walk. Five if I run. Really not that big a deal." I shrugged for effect.

"Okay. You're being responsible, right? Nothing. . . ?" she trailed off suggestively.

"Oh. . .," I laughed once, taken by surprise. "Yes mom. You don't need to worry about that. "

"Okay," she said and smiled sheepishly. "Just making sure, you know. You're gone so long I don't know what to think.

I smiled. "It's okay mom. I gotta change, uh, you mind?" I said, jerking my head toward the door.

"Okay. See you later honey," she said and left the room.

When she was out of earshot, I took a deep breath and let out a gust of air.

"A little too close," I mumbled.

I changed into some jeans and a navy blue tee-shirt while I let my hair dry. When it was almost completely dry, I ran a brush through it and planned to put it up for Haku, but I ended up putting it back into my old ponytail. Then, smiling to myself, I put on his necklace.

I ran downstairs, yanked on my shoes, and, yelling a quick goodbye, started for Haku.

I wondered what he'd say about the necklace. I'd imagine he'd like seeing me wear it, but I was nervous as always about his opinion of me (though I knew he'd never judge me).

As I came through the end of the tunnel, I expected Haku to be lying in the grass in thought as he usually did, but this time he wasn't in plain sight. I thought he'd sense me here or come soon enough, so I lied in his usual spot and waited for him.

I waited for over half an hour. Haku never took more than twenty minutes to meet me. At this point, I knew something was wrong. I got up and headed for town. If anyone could locate Haku, it was Yubaba.

Yubaba didn't like me much. It was my fault Haku had quit being her assistant, because I gave him his name back. Now she didn't have anyone to do her dirty work for her. She wouldn't help me without getting something in return.

I ran to the bath house, going across the bridge and through the crowds of people. A lot of old friends greeted me, but I was so panic-stricken I didn't respond.

I burst through the double doors of the bath-house and jumped on the first elevator I saw, riding it to the highest floor it would go. Then I got on another, and another, until I finally got to the top floor.

As soon as I got off the elevator, all the doors leading to her room opened.

"Chihiro?" her voice split the silence of the empty halls.

I ran through the maze of halls, not answering her. I looked through countless doors until I found her study.

"Chihiro! What are you _doing_ here?" she demanded.

"Yubaba," I panted. I took a deep breath and yelled, "Do you know where Haku is?"

"What? _Haku_?" she almost growled. "I haven't seen him since the day he quit being my assistant, thanks to you," she glared at me, her hard eyes trying to pierce me.

But I had Haku to worry about. Nothing could have phased me with the way I felt.

"Yubaba," I said, clasping my hands together in front of me, "_you have to help me find Haku!_"

"What?" she said, standing up and slamming her palms onto the table. The she tossed her head back and laughed. Then she was serious again and glared at me again. "What makes you think I'd help you?"

"Well," I said, looking down. "In return, you can ask any one thing of me."

She hesitated. "Anythiiiing?" she asked, a sly grin creeping across her face.

"Y-yes," I said softly. I hated to do this, but anything would be worth finding Haku.

"Alright, then," she said and came around the table to stand in front of me. She jabbed a finger in my face. "You've got yourself a deal. Let me see what I can do."

_PSYCO: another chapter's up! Yaaay! Finally I get time to write my most popular fanfic! Sorry it took so long guys, but here ya go!_

_Oh, our poor Haku and now poor Chihiro! They're both in deep crap now -_- Why must I be so cruel to my characters?_

_Haku: Chihiro, why did you go to **Yubaba**?_

_Chihiro: well what else was i supposed to do?_

_Haku: anything. . . i'd rather u do anything else but go to her._

_PSYCO: ooh, conflict. . . how I luv it XD_

_I wanna thank all my new readers! Your alerts, favorites, and reviews make my day :D In no particular order, __zeronyuki18, randomgirl250, xsnowxprincessx, loumaria, starrainer101, riley9797, maranette, berryebilbunny_,_ and I think thats it :D THANKS YOU GUYS!_

_Disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer there ya go._


	6. CH 6: Plan Chihiro's POV

**Chapter 6: Plan**

I sat cross-legged in front of the fireplace in Yubaba's office. She was arguing through her oddly-shaped phone, tearing through files and papers in her desk.

"What do you mean, he's _gone_? He can't just be _gone_!" she yelled angrily. "You were supposed to be watching him! That's what I pay you to do, isn't it?"

I hugged my knees to my chest and put my head down. Haku was gone. I had no idea where he was, what he was doing, or if he was okay. What scared the most, though, was that he didn't say anything about leaving. If he was going to be gone for a long period of time, he would have told me. My throat was tight, and I could barely breathe.

Yubaba slammed the phone on its hook, mumbling quietly. She saw me and sighed, irritated. "Stop that crying. Get up and be mature about it," she said and continued to rummage through her desk drawers.

I wiped the inside of sleeve across my eyes, and sure enough, I was crying. I blinked twice, clearing my head. Slowly, I stood up.

"Y-Yubaba?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"What?" she barked at me.

"Can you find him?"

"How on Earth should I know? I can try, but it will only work if he's alive."

A shudder ran up my back. _If_ he was alive. New tears welled up on the corners of my eyes, and I shoved my sleeves against my eyes again, holding the water in.

"Suck it up and focus," Yubaba said, coming to stand in front of me. "Now think; when did you last see him?"

My thoughts traveled back to yesterday, and my hand touched the necklace. "Yesterday," I said. "In the late afternoon."

"Then he might not be dead yet. Do you remember him saying anything about where he's be going?"

I had already gone through every conversation we'd had, so I didn't have to think before I told Yubaba. "No," I said, looking down.

Yubaba sighed and started to leave the room. I followed after her through the maze of halls, not saying anything (so not to make her any more angry at me). "Well, it looks like I have to do everything around here, so you're going to have to wait for me while I take a look around," she said as we walked into one of the rooms. The entire outer wall was made of glass windows, and the only thing in the room was a coat rack with a cloak on it.

Yubaba grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around her, wings protruding from where the tops of her arms would be.

"Stay right in this room and don't leave until I get back, do you understand?"

Before I said anything, she began to flap her wings.

"W-wait!" I yelled after her. She stopped flapping and turned to glare at me. "I want to come with you," I said, trying to sound sure.

Yubaba's eyes widened, then narrowed again. She didn't say anything, just turned her head and took off into the sky. I ran to the edge of the balcony and climbed onto the concrete railing. "I'm coming with you!" I yelled. She stopped in mid-air and turned back around. She flew straight toward me, and I though she was going to push me off the railing, but she didn't. She clasped my forearms in her talons and lifted me off the balcony. My legs sprawled in the air, and immediatly, i was terrified.

"Y-Yubaba! I didn't mean this way! Put me back down!" I yelled.

"You said you wanted to come with me, didn't you? Now shut up and look around!" Yubaba said and flew higher.

I was used to flying with Haku, but not like this. She could easily let go of me and I could fall. (I knew she wouldn't, of coarse, but it was still terrifying.)

We looked around for about an hour and a half, until I told her I had to go back to the human world. With a few complaints, she headed toward the entrance to the spirit world.

When she'd dropped me off, I hesitated, deciding whether or not to ask a question weighing on my mind.

I guess it was written all over my face, because Yubaba could tell. "Just spit it out, Chihiro," she said.

I hesitated still, but asked, "What are you planning to do with me?"

She smirked. "You'll find out all in good time."

~i can't think of anything else to put her to mark a transition~i'm bad at transitions~

Despite having school tomorrow, I sat in my windowsill all night, unable to fall asleep. I couldn't keep my mind from worrying about Haku, and how I could find the time to look for him with Yubaba. I couldn't be gone from home more that a couple of hours, and finding Haku could take days, at least. After racking my brain for hours, I could only come up with one option.

I had to run away from home.

It was the only way I could be gone for as long as I needed to, and nobody could find me because I'd be in another world. The only question really was when to do it. I figured the sooner the possible, so I settled on the morning after tomorrow, after I'd had some rest and time to pack.

I crawled into bed, and tried to fall asleep

_Haku_, I thought, _I'm coming_.

_Well, here it is! Another chapter! i'm trying to update this story more often because i have the most readers on this one. hope you guys enjoyed it ^_^_

_~off topic~ i learned a new face! _d(-_-)b _it's a little budda! isn't it cute?_

_anyway, aside from my distracting A.D.D, i have some new readers to thank!_

_first off, to **jennym135** for favoriting me and alerting me and EVERYTHING! (less than three)_

_to **J****ade Mahoneysuckle **for reviewing (and welcome to the site, by the way :D)_

_to **Lady-Kanami** for favoriting (and reviewing! thanks ur so awesome!)_

_and last but not least, to **Libby16 **for reviewing also (also known as **xsnowxprincessx **because she's very forgetful XD juuust kidding)_

_THANKS GUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYS!_

_Haku: i wasn't even in this chapter. . ._

_PSYCO: you're busy right now. . . with- something. . . *wink wink*_

**_DISCLAIMER'S ARE SO ANNOYING! BUT HERE IT IS! _**

**_ps: do i even have to put a disclaimer on this?_**


	7. CH 7: Bittersweet Haku'sChihiro's POV

THANKS FOR READING!

CHAPTER 7: Bittersweet

I opened my eyes, and all that I saw was black.

I was lying on concrete; it was rough, but it was too smooth to be street cement. And the air smelled musty, so I could tell I was indoors. I tried to move, but my hands were tied tightly behind my back. I struggled against the rope, but pain shot through my torso and left shoulder.

"Aaagh," I complained feebly. My arm was near limp from pain, and I felt like I had a broken rib. At this point, I knew I was in real trouble. I couldn't move and I had no idea where I was. I couldn't even transform in this condition.

I knew Rokuto hated me, but I didn't think he would go this far. Not that I didn't deserve it, but I didn't expect it. Rokuto was a reasonable man. At least, he was before.

I racked my brain for a plan, but I came up with nothing. I sighed, thinking that the only way to get any information was to get Rokuto down here. . . even at the risk that he might hurt me again.

"Roku-," I broke off, gasping at the sudden pain in my side. Even talking hurt. I gritted my teeth against the pain, took a deep breath, and yelled for Rokuto again. I called for him a few times, but I couldn't keep it up for long before the pain got unbearable.

I waited for some sign of movement, but I couldn't see or hear anything. It seemed like forever before the door finally opened. Light flooded through the door, and I squinted my eyes. Rokuto stepped into the room and stopped in front at me, his face cold.

"Comfortable?" he asked bitterly.

My eyes narrowed a little on reflex, but I tried to keep a straight face. I took a deep breath, wincing a little as I did. "Rokuto," I said (too breathless to sound as sturdy as I would have liked.). "I know you must hate me for-."

"Stop," he growled, his hands balling into fists. "You have _no_ idea what you did to me." He snapped his jaw closed, then shuddered once as if to shake off the anger. Then he smirked down at me. "But that's no matter," he said, nudging my hurt side with the toe of his shoe.

Pain sliced through me again and I cringed. I curled up defensively and held back the whimper in my throat.

He chuckled at me and turned back toward the door, still smirking at me over his shoulder. "I plan to make you suffer every bit as much as I did," he said, anticipation leaking through his tone.

My heart pounded, but I kept my face smooth. "I'm sorry," I said breathlessly, trying to stay apologetic.

He stalked out, slamming the door behind him and leaving me alone in the darkness again.

I blinked a few times, trying to adjust my eyes a little. It wasn't long before the fear got to me. I was a sitting duck, with no means to defend myself. On top of that, I was in serious condition and probably needed medical attention.

I slumped onto the floor again, more pain stabbing in my side. I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of being his prisoner. How bad would the torture be? How long would I have to endure it? How long until I could see daylight again? Until I could see Chihiro again?

I felt better and worse at the same time. Better because she didn't know where I was or what was happening. She wouldn't have to worry about me. But it was bittersweet. I didn't know how long I would be in here. Time meant nothing in this world. Years went by like months. . . but not in Chihiro's world. I only had so long with her as it was, so how could I miss whole years of her life?

My stomach twisted and my eyes pricked. I shoved the though aside and focused on the positive. Yes, it's best Chihiro not know why I disappeared so suddenly. A swift, clean break. And when – I refused to think _if_ – I finally saw her again, I could treat it as if it was nothing. Tell her something that wouldn't hurt her as much. Telling one white lie is better than scaring her.

I took a deep breath. That would be my salvation. The thought comforted me a little, but mostly it just made my heart ache.

*transition marker that doesn't show up unless I type a lot*

Everything was ready. I wore clothes I would wear normally wear to school, but wouldn't show any wear if I were going on a rescue mission; artfully faded blue jeans, my tennis shoes, and Haku's favorite green shirt. My backpack had all the essentials I would need, including food, water, and any survival stuff I could find in my dad's garage.

I glanced at the clock. I'd have to go soon, to keep up the charade. I walked over to my dresser and picked up my birthday present from Haku. My resolve faltered. What if I couldn't find him? What if he didn't want to be found? What could I do even if I _did_ find him? I was just a fourteen year old girl, with no powers or experience. What could _I _do?

I gritted my teeth and opened the box, pulling out the necklace. I stared myself in the eyes as I put it on.

"Don't be a coward," I mumbled to my reflection. I had to at least try.

I grabbed my bag and tried to act natural as I walked downstairs. My mom met me halfway down.

"Chihiro, you're going to miss the bus, what took you so long?"

"Sorry," I said, passing her quickly and heading toward the door. "I know I'm late, but I'll make it." I stopped before I touched the door and looked back. "I love you Mom," I said, smiling at her.

She smiled back lovingly, making me feel even more guilty. "Love you too. Have a good day at school."

I turned around, hiding my expression just in case. "I will," I lied, stepping outside and closing the door behind me. I walked a few yards, looking back to see if she was watching me, then I booked it for the trees. I prayed silently the whole time I ran, prayed that I could find Haku and my parents wouldn't worry too much.

I stopped to catch my breath as I came up to the tunnel. It looked so ominous now, more than it did even the first time I came here. I hesitated, wondering what I was in for.

I shook my head and reminded myself that it was for Haku. I swallowed, then squared my shoulders and marched through the tunnel, no intention of giving up until I found Haku.

_PSYCO: well it's finally here! I know I'm one of the slowest updaters on FF. . . FORGIVE ME! I just hope that all my readers are still reading and haven't given up on me TT^TT I luv u guys! I appreciate the support and compliments and favorites and comments and stuff and more stuff and yeah, so thanks! saranghae!_

_Stupid disclaimers always take up an extra line nobody even cares about. . ._


End file.
